Come Hell or High Water
by plasticGENERATION
Summary: She isn't like a normal vampire and she defiently isn't like a normal girl. She only knew of one place she belonged, right beside her father. Madison's long history of betrayl and heartache has always kept her from getting close to anyone besides him.


**Disclaimer - I do not own any Twilight characters or anything Twilight involved.**

_Summary - She isn't like a normal vampire and she defiently isn't like a normal girl. She only knew of one place she belonged, right beside her father. Madison's long history of betrayl and heartache has always kept her from getting close to anyone besides him, but when their journey's lead them to Forks, Washington they meet the Cullen's; a coven just like their's. Madi seems to be finding herself removing her baracade ever so slowly to them. But when she gets just close enough she pulls back. Do they really like her, or are they just curious like every other creature in the world? And then the ever so important question arises, the one she has been battling; to be human forever, or to be a vampire?_

**Yes, this is eventually an Emmett Cullen story because I am obsessed. Sorry if you don't like it. :)**

_Author's Note: I finally got the first chapter done! OMJ! I've been working on this all week, kind of pathetic. But, anywhose! This is my first fanfiction on here so please, please give me feedback; good or bad. I want to know if I am a suck-ass writer, kay?_

* * *

I felt numb. I couldn't feel the coolness of the night air, or the soft winds caress my skin. I just laid there on the ground, frozen in place. I stared up at the midnight blue sky trying to will it away so I wouldn't have to go through this every night. I willed it to fade away and never show its ugly face again.

But it didn't. It never did. No matter how hard I tried, it always came at one point or another.

A sharp pain started from my core, slowly making its way through my entire body making tears prickle my eyes. I was coming to life again for over the millionth time.

I gasped slightly as my bones cracked as my insides were placed back to where they were meant to be all along. The faint sound of a heartbeat reached my ears as blood started to rush through my once dry veins.

By the end of the process of coming alive, tears stained my cheeks and I was in the fetal position shaking uncontrollably. Everything around me was blurry with tears as they kept pouring down my face and silently hitting the ground beneath me.

As soon as my body relaxed to where it usually was when I was human, I slowly sat up. I wiped the tears away from my face and eyes while looking around me. Trees were in every which way, the rustling of the fall leaves drifted through the forest sending a chill down my spine.

Once my inspection of where I was was over I had time to realize that my stomach was begging for it not to be empty anymore, my eyes felt like they were about to fall out of their sockets from the tiredness I carried, and my throat was dry, hoping that I would answer its calls and give it something liquid.

I finally gave into my bodies pleas and stood up, walking in the direction I remembered a town in. The winds of the autumn slowly picked up as ten o'clock crept up; the temperature dropping ever so slowly. I tried to push the thoughts of discomfort out of my mind but it didn't take much effort as I saw the lights of a town.

My body reacted like it usually did, a huge smile of glee was plastered on my soft skin, my legs started to move faster, almost at the point of a jog, and my heart started to beat faster and faster. I reached the edge of the town and slowed down. It was small and old looking, but it would do for a place to eat and sleep for a few hours.

I walked into a diner, I felt out of place, as if this was something unusual. I made my way to the bar and sat in a turning chair. A waiter made her towards me from behind the bar with a ruby red smile. The closer she got the more nauseating her scent got; she had more then enough perfume on.

"What can I get you, darling?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my fidgeting hands.

"What is good here?" My southern accent was barely noticeable after the years.

"Well, rumor has it that we have the best apple pie on this side of the state. Does that sound good?" Her accent was strong, her southern twang made me feel more at ease.

"Yeah," I smiled warmly at her. "That sounds perfect."

About seven minutes later the waiter made her way back to me, a plate in her hands. She placed it down in front of me giving me a little smile and saying that she hoped I would enjoy it. My stomach roared as I looked down at the piece of pie that was decorated with vanilla ice cream and whip topping. I didn't wait another second before grabbing my fork and digging into it.

It didn't take me all of three minutes to swallow down the heap, my stomach quieted down a little and I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, forgetting my manners for more then a second.

The waiter came back over with a glass of water and sat it down on the table next to me. I eyed it thirstily, my throat tightening. I grabbed it without another second thought and gulped it down. When I finally opened my eyes, after relishing the moment of satisfaction, I noticed the waiter smiling at me.

"Are okay, darling?" Humor more then present in her voice.

"Um, yeah, I was just really hungry and thirsty. I haven't eaten since last night."

"Well it is a damn good thing you came here." She placed her elbows on the counter across from me. "Do you need a place to stay?" I shook my head slightly, blushing. "Okay, I'll talk to the boss about letting you stay in one of the extra bedrooms upstairs." I smiled at her gratefully as she walked away. "My name is Fiona by the way. You need anything, ask me." She said turning back around, throwing another warm smile my way.

A few minutes later, Fiona came back with a key in her hand, she motioned for me to follow her and I did. We ascended a flight of wooden stairs that creaked beneath our feet and landed on a wooden floor. We walked down the hall, stopping at the furthest door away from the stairs. She plotted the key in the whole and unlocked it before walking in. I followed her.

"It isn't a honeymoon suit but it is somewhere to catch come shut eye." She turned towards me, extending the hand out that held the key.

"Thank you." I smiled taking the key. "This is really kind of you and your boss. How much is everything?"

"You can worry about that when you wake up, darling. You don't seem like the person who would just up and leave."

"Okay,"

"Now, remember, if you need anything just ask me."

I nodded with a smile before Fiona exited my room for the night. I turned away from the door and looked into the room. Just like outside the door, everything was wooden. There was a twin size bed pushed against the furthest wall with a nightstand next to it which had a phone, an alarm clock, a lamp, and a remote. The remote made my eyes wander around the room again until they landed on a old television. The television was close to the ground which made me to turn my attention to the floor. A seventies carpet was thrown in the middle of the room, adding a little more color to the picture plastered room.

I couldn't help but feel at home. Everything was simple and more old fashioned then a lot of places in the new millennium.

My eyes caught the sight of a doorway, the door opened, which led into the bathroom. I sighed and decided to go inspect myself, my nightly ritual, to see what damage I had done to myself.

Tonight wasn't the worst night; it was probably the best night actually. Only one or two scratches adorned my oval shaped place, my arm on hurt a little, and for once my green eyes weren't red or swollen.

I gave myself a questioning look in the mirror before combing my fingers through my dark brown wavy hair that ran mid-back. My reflection just two hours earlier had straight hair, honey eyes, and translucent skin. My bone structure was incredible and my entire body was very well defined. Now, I look like another fifteen year old girl.

Tears started to swell in my eyes. Crying was the one thing I could always live without, it made me feel so weak and venerable, I think I feel like that enough without the tears. They fell down my flushed cheeks slowly before I turned away from the mirror. I couldn't stand looking at myself anymore; even though I say that every night.

I walked over to the bed and sat down gently. I placed my hand son my thighs, palm up, and stared at them as the shook with thousands of emotions running through them. Air got caught in my throat and I made a choking sound which only made the tears fall faster, landing onto my palms.

A while later I was completely dried up. No tears would fall for a while, at least I hoped. I sighed softly and fell back onto the bed, the bedsprings squeaking underneath my weight. I shimmied my way up the bed so my feet weren't dangling off the bed and turned on my side grabbing the remote.

I turned on the television to some old western show before reaching back over to the nightstand to place the remote in its place. I tucked my hands underneath my head and engulfed myself into the show, laughing here and there before I finally went into a much needed sleep.

Words: 1,533.  
Pages: 3.

Feedback is lovely for first fanfictions!  
You know you want to.  
:)


End file.
